


The Lullaby

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: When Dean was a kid, Mary used to sing him his favourite song every night. Now, it is his time to continue the tradition with your kids.Squared Filled: ABO Dynamics (Kink Bingo); Sung to sleep (Fluff Bingo); A/B/O (Genre Bingo)





	The Lullaby

You opened your eyes slowly, feeling tiredness soaking your bones. Someone was knocking on the door, but you were completely unsure if it was in your head on not.

Raising four kids was a handful, and doing só while being a hunter? Good God, that was a lot.

“I’m on my way,” you pushed yourself up, but your alpha quickly held you down.

“I can do it,” Dean muttered against your neck. “Go back to sleep.”

You didn’t even protest.

Dean had never seen himself as a father, not before you. He was a rogue Alpha, a hunter driving all around the country with his brother: Saving people, Hunting things, the Winchester family business the last Winchesters to live in this world. And then you showed up: Drop dead gorgeous, bad-ass, one of the best hunters he and Sam had ever paired up with and an  _ omega. _

The moment he smelt you, the moment the wind brushed past your body and hit his face, he knew you were supposed to be  **his** Omega, and none of you wasted time beating around the bush: you mated in your first heat together, and you were already living in the bunker and hunting with them by then.

By the time he was out of the room, you were already fast asleep, and your Alpha couldn’t blame you. You three had gone for a Salt n’ Burn close to town when the kids were in daycare, and while Sam and Dean had taken time to rest, you didn't have the time, going right into kids’ duty. When the night was over, you were crushed.

Dean checked the first two rooms before the nursery, first finding Bobby and then the twins fast asleep.

It had taken an accidental pregnancy to get him into parent mode. The subject had never come up for the two years you were together before you found yourself pregnant, and the Alpha inside him took the father role as fast as he heard the news. He craved you when you were pregnant, watching as part of him grew inside of you every single day, and when Bobby was born, he instantly fell in love with the boy, barely putting him down. He was an Alpha finally holding his pup in his arms, and his whole world had a different centre now. He never knew he could love someone the way he loved his baby boy.

The twins – Sam and John – were born just 16 months after their brother, and only increased his attachment to his children. His job – the family business – had a new meaning now: He had to protect those three kids from what was out there, and he wouldn’t stop until he knew they were safe.

“Hello you,” he whispered when he caught eye of Deanna, seeing as the baby girl stirred in her crib, whining and crying. “What are you doing up, sweetheart? It’s too early for you to be hungry.”

Deanna… Deanna was a surprise bigger than any of her brothers. While you had gotten all of the symptoms with both your first pregnancies – the morning sickness, the fatigue, the aching boobs… - she was sneaky. You only found out you were pregnant when Dean noticed you were craving the same candy you had craved before, already entering the second trimester of the pregnancy.

“Shh,” he caressed her little hand. “ _ Hey Jude, don’t make it bad. _ ”

If the Winchesters had an official lullaby, this would be it. It would be in Dean’s voice too, you couldn’t sing  _ at all _ . This was the same song Mary sang to him when she was a kid, and he couldn’t find anything more fit for his own children.

“ _ Remember to let her into your skin, then you begin to make it better.” _

He thought about their future every single day. He wanted them to finish school – all four of them – and go to a nice college, to have cool jobs they loved and didn’t ever put their lives in danger. They would live far longer than he would ever manage to, long and safe lives.

“ _ You're waiting for someone to perform with.” _

Dea had stopped crying, and was starting to enter the state between awareness and sleep, and he used the opportunity to slowly put her back into the crib. He’d already addicted one kid to sleeping in his arms, he didn’t need that to happen to another.

“Nah nah nah nah,” he whispered just as he stepped away, trying his best to me quiet. “Nah nah nah nah.  _ Hey, Jude _ .”

Dean entered your bedroom almost on the tip of his toes, and held him close before he could even pull the covers over your bodies.

“Hey,” he called in a rustle, earning just a whined response. “I can handle the kids alone in the morning. You deserve to rest.”

He felt you smiling against his neck.

“Okay. Good night, Alpha.”

He opened a smile and kissed your forehead.

“Good night, Omega.”

 


End file.
